


The Crash

by LuckyKoda



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoda/pseuds/LuckyKoda
Summary: Felicity is pregnant and on the way home from a lovely evening out with her Oliver when their world gets turned upside down.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so we'll see how this goes. I will try to update once a week-ish. Comments are enjoyed and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Oliver nor Felicity saw the truck speeding towards them around the sharp curve at one hundred miles and our until it was too late. As the vehicles collided, Oliver instinctively did the best he could to shield Felicity and their unborn children from dangerous flying objects. The speeding vehicle hit the driver's side so hard and so fast that the Queen's vehicle was viciously shoved off the edge of the hill and rolled several times into a deep ditch at the very bottom of it. Oliver's last thought before unconsciousness took hold was to hold on and protect his family.  
Felicity loved going to dinner with her husband. They had agreed to take the evening off, so Oliver decide. It was likely one of the last ones they would have before their triplets were born. She was now six months pregnant. When she had told Oliver that they were expecting, he was overjoyed, but when they discovered they were expecting triplets, he was ecstatic. She had been enjoying the relaxing drive home when they had were hit. She blacked out almost immediately on impact.  
Two calls had already gone to Oliver's voicemail, and after the third call to Felicity's cellphone went unanswered John Diggle decided to take action. Call him crazy, but John was very protective of his future god-children and best friends, who he knew had a habit of getting into trouble. He checked the location on there trackers first. They had been in the same location in the middle of an isolated area for about half an hour. He worried because although he knew Oliver was an incredibly safe driver with Felicity, many people were not and the area they were in had many hills and steep turns. So, either they were star gazing and had left there phones in the vehicle (knowing Felicity, that was a near impossible likely hood), or they had gotten into an accident. John knew which one was more likely, but he prepared for the worst and hoped for the best. Oliver as the Green Arrow, Bratva Captain, League of Assassins heir, former playboy, and former mayor of Star City had made a lot of enemies. John quickly grabbed his keys and drove the van to the location of their trackers.  
It was a horrific mess. Since the wreck was on an incredibly rural road, it made sense that it had not been seen yet by any passers-by. He called an ambulance, which would arrive in about ten minutes. Dig stopped the van, turned on his hazards, and headed down the steep cliff to assess the mess and look for survivors. The Queen's vehicle as well as a large heavy duty silver truck with a once shiny black hood were both heavily smoking and beaten beyond repair. He had to be carefully where he stepped because there were pieces of glass and metal and various car parts everywhere. The truck was right side up, but Oliver and Felicity's car was on its side. John immediately went to check on and try to get his friends out of the mangled vehicle. Thankfully, Felicity was on the side turned up and aside from small cuts and bruises was relatively unharmed. He was able to carefully get her out and carry her bridal style to a clear grassy area. Once she was gently set down in the grass, Digg did a more thorough check, and then went to get Oliver. Digg attempted to get his brother in everything but blood out, but he was stuck, and not wanting to cause any further damage, Digg decided to wait for the ambulance to arrive to help him. John then walked over to the heavy-duty truck and discovered the driver had died, likely on impact. A few minutes later, two ambulances and a cop car had arrived on the scene. One of the ambulances quickly departed with Felicity, while they other team of medics and the cops worked to get Oliver free. Almost half an hour after 911 had originally been called, Digg was waiting in the waiting room of the hospital for updates on his friends who were both currently in surgery getting shards of glass and metal removed and broken bones set. John had called Thea and Roy after he had arrived at the hospital, but they were stuck in Asia because of a storm. They were now waiting for news.  
Three hours later, John was informed that both Oliver and Felicity were in a private room in recovery and were both currently in a coma.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Comments are appreciated and input is amazing! Thanks.

Oliver returned to consciousness slowly, At first, all he felt was a pounding in his head and a raging fire in his left shoulder and small ache in his left foot. Then he heard a consistent beeping sound from what a heart monitor. After a taking a few minutes to assess his injuries and fully wake up, Oliver opened his eyes. Digg was sitting in a chair in between his bed and another, awake and currently watching his roommate. Oliver couldn't see the face of the person in the bed next to his, but the moment he saw the blonde hair and the very swelled stomach, he knew that it was His Girl.   
He immediately tried to sit up, which was incredibly painful, and asked Digg in a hoarse voice "Is she ok?"  
"She's ok Oliver. The babies are all healthy too." John reassured him. "How are you feeling man?"

"I'm fine. My arm hurts a bit though." Oliver said

Dr. Schwartz then walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Mr. Queen?" she asked.

"Fine. How are Felicity and the babies?" Oliver replied. 

"Her arm is almost completely healed and her vitals are excellent. The babies are all completely healthy and growing quickly." the doctor replied. 

"What happened? All I remember is the truck hitting us and then blacking out." Oliver asked

"Mr. Queen. You have been in a come for nearly a month. You and your wife were in a terrible accident. Felicity received a mild concussion, a fractured wrist, and had several small pieces of glass and metal in her skin. You endured a large piece of metal through your left shoulder, as well as three breaks in that arm, a moderate concussion, and your left foot and ankle were severely sprained and bruised. Both of your bodies likely went into a coma because they needed to recover from the trauma and heal. Your injuries were more severe than your wife's, but as she is providing life and protection to three others, she will likely be asleep for a little while longer." She told him honestly.

Oliver looked at her in shock. He had been in a come for a month? The breaks and stabbing did explain the pain in his arm. 

"Do you know when she will wake up?" he asked.

"We don't know for sure. Her concussion is gone, the fracture is nearly healed, and the cuts and bruises are healed, so she should wake up soon. She could wake up tomorrow or in two months. If she does sleep longer than another month, you will need to be prepared to make the call for a C-section." Dr. Schwartz said

Oliver nodded, processing the information. 

"Can I sit in a chair next to her bed?" He requested.

Dr. Schwartz hesitated. She knew he was determined and would do his best to end as close as he possibly could whether or not he had permission, and as she didn't want either of their finishing recoveries to be set back she answered "I will allow it, IF you are in a wheelchair. An orderly would help you transition into it."

"Yes." Oliver replied immediately "Thank you"

Once Oliver had been helped into a wheelchair and moved next to Felicity's bed, he gently took her hand. Digg began catching him up on what had happened in the past month in the city and in all of their friends' lives. When visiting hours ended, John left, promising to come back tomorrow. The silence felt stifling so Oliver began to talk to Felicity and their babies. He wasn't much of a talker, but he found himself rambling on just like she did. Talking about them, their future, babies, names, their friends, how much he loved her, and everything else.   
Felicity felt her head thrumming as she returned to consciousness. She was waking so slowly that she hadn't stirred or tried to open her eyes yet. She tried to remember what happened. She recalled the amazing date and taking the scenic route back home and hen going are the curve and the car. The car crashed!

"Oliver!" she cried out, eyes flying open, heart pounding and fearing the worst.  
"Hey, hey, shhh. It's ok, I am right here. It's all ok" Oliver said calmly. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

His presence quieted her worries and fears. 

"I'm ok. Kinda tired. I just.....remember seeing the car too late and it hitting our car and then the impact and blacking out and you were on the side that got hit and I freaked out. Are you ok?" She babbled. He was sitting in a wheelchair beside her bed with a blanket covering almost his entire body. His right hand was holding hers. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked very thin.   
"You're ok." Oliver said with a sigh of relief. 

"Are you ok?" She asked again

Before he could respond, Dr Schwartz and two nurses walked into the room. 

"I am glad to see you awake Mrs. Queen. I have to tell you something that will be hard to hear, so prepare yourself." the doctor said gently.

Felicity looked at Oliver, who nodded and smiled. She took a deep breath and looked at the doctor, bracing herself for the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope to be back with an update soon


	3. Chapter Three

"Mrs. Queen, you have been unconscious for nearly two months. The crash caused your body to partially shut down so you could heal. Don't worry, we have been checking on you multiples times a day, and you and your triplets are all in good health. Your husband was only unconscious for a month, but is still admitted and healing. If you are feeling up to it, we will do your's and Oliver's daily check-ups now. If not, we can come back in a few hours instead." Dr. Schwartz informed her.  
"Two Months!?!?!" Felicity exclaimed, shocked. "What if I had slept longer?" she asked.  
"If you were still asleep in two weeks, I agreed to schedule a special C-section. They didn't want to have to wait any longer than that and run the risk of possibly losing you or them in natural labor......and neither did I." Oliver told her.  
Felicity nodded and thought about all the information that was just thrown at her.  
"Ok." She finally said, "Can we do the check-up now?"  
"Absolutely. We will start with you, since you just woke up and will most likely want to see the triplets as soon as possible." the doctor said. "How do you feel?"  
"I have a small headache and three ninjas beating up my insides, but other than that, I am tired and feeling fine." Felicity told her.  
"Those are all symptoms to be expected. If you would readjust your shirt please, we can check on the little Queens." Dr. Schwartz said while grabbing wheeling the ultrasound equipment next to the bed.  
Felicity readjusted her shirt so that her very large belly was uncovered. The doctor spread the gel on her stomach, and Oliver gently squeezed her hand in excitement and reassurance. She could see the joy, nervousness, uncertainty, excitement, and fear flitting across his face, so she squeezed his hand back.  
A moment later, three sounds of three heartbeats filled the room, and an image of all three babies appeared on the screen.  
"You have three little warriors in here. I think you will have about two more weeks before they decide to show up." the doctor informed them.  
After several more minutes of the expecting parents watching their soon to be born children on the screen, several sonogram pictures were printed for both of them, and then Felicity's check-up was completed.  
"Alright, that's all for you, Felicity. Oliver, it's your turn, so you need to get back into your bed so i can efficiently check your injuries." Dr. Schwartz said.  
"Injuries? What kind of injuries?" Felicity asked worriedly.  
"Your husband had a piece of metal in his shoulder that had pinned him to his seat. The same arm was badly broken in three places, and he sprained his left ankle, but that has healed. The breaks and stab wound are healing much slower than we anticipated though. We check on it every couple of weeks." the doctor told her.  
Once Oliver was sitting in his bed, Dr. Schwartz along with the assistance of the nurses, removed the wraps and bandages as gently as they could.  
Oliver winced a few times during the removal. but the injuries were hurting less than when he woke up, so he took it as a good sign. It was the second time the injuries had seen the light of day since they had been brought to the hospital. He had been incredibly tired lately, so he tried to sleep a bit more lately, but he always woke up more exhausted than when he had fallen asleep.  
A nurse cried out at the sight of his unwrapped left arm.  
"Oh....My......" Dr. Schwartz whispered, shocked at the disgusting sight. "We need to get Mr. Queen into emergency surgery NOW!" she told the nurses.  
The stab wound in Oliver's arm from the metal was an unnatural and evil looking mix of black and purple. There were black streaks trailing from the wound towards his chest and down his arm all the way to his fingers.  
As the team of doctors and nurses wheeled him out, Dr. Schwartz quickly covered his arm so no one would see it until he was in surgery.  
Felicity, who was confined to her bed, was trying and failing to not freak out too much. The nurse's cry and the quick rushing of Oliver out of the room and into emergency surgery terrified her, as it could mean no good thing. What had scared her the most though, was the doctor covering his arm so no one, including her, could see it.  
She tried to keep herself calm, but after the third hour of Oliver in emergency surgery, she fully broke down. Thankfully, Digg was with her the whole time, and did his best to comfort and console her. She was thankful for him and his brotherly presence, but he wasn't Oliver.  
After the sixth hour and no news, Felicity was becoming more and more stressed out about Oliver's condition. Oliver was her rock, her partner, and her children's father. She Needed Him. She knew that stress wasn't the best for the babies, especially this late in the pregnancy, but she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anything isn't completely accurate, I don't know much about the medical side of things. Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it and I will update again soon.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I don't own Arrow, despite however much i wish I did. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it.

It was seven hours after Oliver had been rushed out when a nurse finally entered the waiting room with an update. 

"How is he?" Felicity asked, her voice trembling from crying and fear. "What happened?"

"Your husband has an incredibly powerful poison in his system. It is so slow that someone likely wouldn't be able to tell they had it until after it had already dug into you and spread. We believe that he got it when he was impaled with the piece of metal from the crash, and the poison has been spreading under his skin sense then. We have managed to temporarily stop its spread, and we are trying to find a cure for it. He is now set up in a private double room in the ICU, but is still unconscious from the sedation and pain-killers." the nurse informed her. "The poison can't be caught or spread, and we have already wrapped and sealed the places where the poison lies. You can now rest in the room with him." 

Felicity sighed in relief because he was alive and ok for now and in worry because he had a deadly poison in his veins. She then headed to rest in her and Oliver's room.

About twenty minutes later, Dr. Schwartz came in to do some quick post surgery checks on Oliver. 

"When he wakes up, you both need to make sure that you do not jar or stretch the site of the injury because it could cause it to spread and worsen." the doctor told her.

Felicity nodded, reaching over from her bed to his to take his uninjured hand into hers. Once the doctor left, Felicity began talking to Oliver, and after about half an hour, she slipped off into sleep. 

Oliver awoke suddenly. The last thing he remembered was a nurse sedating him before the surgery. The room was dead silent and Felicity was nearly always talking. He quickly opened his eyes to scan the room, but immediately relaxed when he saw Felicity asleep in the bed next to his. She looked peaceful, and since Oliver knew that her sleep was usually uncomfortable, so he decided to wait and let her wake on her own. 

Felicity woke up from the best sleep she had had in a while to see her handsome husband sitting in his bed with his fingers gently drawing shapes on her belly. He had been quietly talking to the unborn babies until she had woken up, and then he had shifted his focus to her. 

Throughout the last nine months, Felicity had watched and tried to help Oliver with his struggle against his fear of not being able to be a good father because of who he was. Whenever she heard him talking to her belly, her belief that there was no better father in the world for their children was re-enforced. She knew in her heart and had seen that he would love and protect their family with everything that was in him. 

"How did you sleep?" Oliver asked her.

"Once I fell asleep, it was amazing. Better that I have in a while. How are you feeling?" She asked him

"My arm hurts a bit, but I am ok." He reassured her. 

"You know, we still have to solidify baby name options. Especially since they will probably be here in about two weeks." Felicity said, smiling "We'll have to choose three of each, just in case we have all boys or all girls." They had decided early on that they wanted to wait until the triplets were born and be surprised then. 

"Sounds good! I like Abigail, Mia, and Grace for girls names, and Luke, Nate, and Ben for boys names." Oliver told her. "What about you?"

"I like Lucas, Tommy, and Archer for boy names, and Olivia, Megan, and Annie for the girl names." She replied. 

After two hours of debating names, the nailed down three boy names and three girl names. 

Two days later, it was time for another check-up for both of them. 

"Today, we are going to start with Oliver since we started with Felicity last time." Dr. Schwartz announced, walking into their room. Two nurses followed her in, bringing equipment with them. 

"We didn't get a chance to look more thoroughly at your ankle last time, and though it should be completely healed at this point, I am just going to do a quick check to make sure." the doctor said as she began a check on his ankle. "It's completely healed. It was a bad sprain, but it has healed well. Let's look at your arm now. We are going to do a quick X-ray and I am going to take another blood sample."

With the nurses' assistance, she carefully undid the cocoon of bandages encasing Oliver's arm. The poison had already begun to spread again, and the main injury site looked much worse. She did the X-ray and blood sample, and then wrapped it up again. 

That was the first time Felicity had seen it and she could only stare at it in horror. She had know from the need for the emergency surgery that the injury was bad, but she was in no way prepared for that. It was much much worse than she had imagined. 

"Will he be ok?" Felicity asked in a shaky whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will update in a couple days. Leave a comment and have a great day!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, I hope y'all like it.

"I'm not sure. It began spreading again, and if we don't stop it, then it will reach his heart very soon. We need to run some more tests on the infected blood, because the poison in his system has not yet been identified." Dr. Schwartz replied honestly. "I need you both to prepare for the possibility of amputating the infected arm. If the poison reaches his chest, there may be no stopping it, so the only way to save him may be removing the infected parts. We are still looking into other possibilities. At the moment, the antibodies he is on seem to be slowing it down, so we do have some time to figure out other options."  
"Amputate?" Felicity said, horrified at the idea.

"It may come to a point where there is no other option. You both need to be decide whether you would like to pursue that path should it get to that point." the doctor said. 

Oliver only nodded. He was lost in thought. 

"It's your turn Felicity." Dr. Schwartz told her, pulling both Oliver and Felicity out of their thoughts and back to the present. 

Felicity adjusted her shirt and the doctor spread the cool gel across her stomach. Dr. Schwartz waved the ultrasound wand across Felicity's belly until she had a good view of the babies. The screen was turned so the to-be parents could see their triplets. 

"These three will likely be here by the end of the week." The doctor commented. 

"The end of the week?!?" Felicity exclaimed, shocked "They aren't due for almost three more weeks!" 

"Multiples are almost always early." Dr. Schwartz informed them "I would think quickly over whether or not to go for the amputation surgery. The next day or so would be the best time, because if you do decide to do it, the sooner you do it, the sooner Oliver can be back at full health to be there for the birth and daily care of the triplets. Just food for thought." The doctor and nurses gathered up the equipment and then exited the room. 

"What are your thoughts on the operation?" Oliver quietly asked Felicity.

"I don't like the thought of you losing your arm, but I definitely won't let you die. I need you. Your little ninjas need you too." Felicity answered him "If we are going to do this, we have to do it as soon as possible. I have been working on prosthetic limbs that give you the same or better range of motion and ability as a normal arm as well as the ability to actually feel sensations and textures with it. We have options if we decide to go through with this. I love you no matter what." 

"I love you too. If you are ok with it, I will go in for the surgery tomorrow morning. I am grateful for the options, because we will need all hands on deck once these three arrive. I am so lucky to have the smartest and most beautiful woman in the world as my wife and partner." Oliver said.

Felicity nodded in agreement, "Call the nurse you big sap, they will need time to prepare for tomorrow." she told him.

Ten minutes later, the surgery was scheduled. 

For the rest of the day, Oliver and Felicity talked about the coming events and how things would work, as well as just resting and enjoying each other's company. 

Late that night, Felicity abruptly woke up to a horrifying sound. Oliver's heart monitor was going haywire. He wasn't flat-lining, but his body was jerking around. Something was very wrong. Almost immediately after Felicity had woken, a team of nurses led by Dr. Schwartz rushed into the room. They quickly identified the problem. 

"He is having a heart attack and is seizing!" one nurse said.

"The poison is spreading faster!" the doctor exclaimed. She gave orders to the nurses and after several minutes long minutes, the heart monitor was still a bit erratic, but it was back to a relatively normal range, which signaled that Oliver was fine for the moment.

Once the heart monitor went back to normal-ish, Felicity calmed a bit, but then continued worrying when the nurses wheeled his bed out of the room and down the hall. 

"What's happening? Will he be ok?" Felicity asked, trying to get a nurse's attention. 

No response. The nearby medical staff were again all focused solely on Oliver's declining rapidly declining health. 

When they had wheeled him out of the room, Felicity was able to glimpse Oliver's face. He was a ghostly color. He was so deathly pale, that if the heart monitor he was hooked up to wasn't still beating, she would had thought he was dead. Instead, she was pretty sure that he had just gone into emergency surgery. AGAIN. She tried to wait patiently and calmly for someone to give her an update, but each passing moment felt like an eternity. 

Ten minutes later, a nurse came into the room to update her on her husband's status. 

"Mrs. Queen?" the nurse asked

"Yes, that's me. How is Oliver doing?" Felicity asked worriedly. She could not and would not lose him. She and their children needed him. Her husband was one of the strongest people she knew. He had to make it through. "Please, be honest. How bad is it?"

"Mrs. Queen, your husband's health is quickly deteriorating. He suffered a heart-attack as well as mild seizures before he went into surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great week!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great holiday weekend. Sorry this is a bit late, and I hope you all like it!

We have the best doctors in there with him. They are currently removing his left arm in the hopes that the poison will be fully removed from his body and he will be able to recover." the nurse continued "A single tendril of the poison reached his heart, which caused the heart attack. From what we know, when the poison spreads a certain distance, it makes "roots" in key places so that it can continue to spread throughout the body and be incredibly difficult to fight or remove. From what we can tell, Oliver does not have any of these roots in his chest, so we are hoping that if we remove his arm and all the roots with it, then it will not be able to spread and then it will quickly die without its root bases. Your husband is a fighter. We believe that if the surgery goes successfully, that he will be able to pull through this mess." With that, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Felicity with the new information and her thoughts.  
Felicity laid in her hospital bed, exhausted, but still processing too much information to go back to sleep. She decided to call John. She desperately needed someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on.  
Fifteen minutes later, a very worried Digg walked into the Queen's hospital room. The first thing he did when he came in was give Felicity a long comforting hug. Felicity, crying into his shoulder, then explained everything that had happened since she woke up to him.  
Once she had finished bringing him up to speed on their current situation, Digg asked "How are you holding up?"  
"Obviously not very well. I am a complete mess. I need him John. I can't do this without him. I need him to hold my hand when the babies come, and to help me raise them. I Need Him." She told him, her tears drenching his shoulder and sleeve.  
"And he will be there every step of the way. It will be ok. He will be ok." He said, comforting her  
"How do you know? How can you know for sure? He is in there fighting for his life!" Felicity said, nearly shouting  
"I know because no force could stop him from coming back to you and your children. He is a fighter and will always fight to come back to you. ALWAYS. You two are going to grow old and gray together, and be with each other forever. He knows we believe in him and that is all that he needs to never stop fighting." He told her, confident that he was right.  
About an hour later, Felicity finally fell back asleep, while John just sat in the chair next to her bed, watching over her while his brother wasn't able to.  
John knew that she was physically and emotionally exhausted. He worried for their whole family. Oliver, his best friend, brother, and a to-be father, was in emergency surgery and was losing his arm and fighting a deadly poison, while Felicity was likely going to give birth to the triplets at the end of the week, was going to be a first time parent who spent the last few weeks of pregnancy wondering if her husband was going to die before their TRIPLETS were born. That much stress couldn't be good for the babies. He knew he had to be her rock while Oliver couldn't be, but they were very large shoes to even temporarily fill. He and Oliver had talked about the possibility of Oliver dying before, and Digg had sworn to care for and watch over his family, and he would, but he still needed Oliver to fight as hard as he could because Felicity needed her husband and partner. Shortly after Felicity fell asleep, Digg began to lightly doze.  
Felicity awoke hours later to someone knocking on the door. It was Dr. Schwartz. She looked......conflicted but calm.  
"Oliver?" Felicity immediately asked. Digg gently placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her and comforting her.  
"Your husband made it through surgery," the doctor began  
Felicity let out a breathe she hadn't realized she had been holding.  
"He is recovering, but he has a was to go before he is out of the woods yet." she finished.  
"What happened? Other than him going into emergency surgery and having a heart attack and flat-lining, none of which is good for someone, much less all of them to someone at once, sorry i am babbling, and will stop in three, two, one." Felicity said, "Will he be ok?"  
Digg chuckled, amused at Felicity's babbling.  
"He flat-lined twice during the surgery, and between the poison, amputation, and earlier heart-attacks, he lost a lot of blood. He is in the ICU being bandaged up and his vitals are beginning to stabilize. There is a high chance of infection and his immune system is weak, but we are doing everything we can to prevent that. He has a long road to travel before he is fully recovered, but if he keeps fighting the way he has, he will be fine." Dr. Schwartz told them.  
"When will he be back?" Digg asked.  
"In about an hour or so. He is going to be heavily sedated, so it will likely be several hours after that until he wakes up." the doc told them "Felicity, you should sleep for a while. You need all the rest you can get."  
"Doctor's orders." Digg said firmly.  
"Alright." Felicity consented, lying down and relaxing again as the doctor left the room.  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked Digg once she was in a comfortable position.  
"Oliver" he replied.  
"What do you think about it. The whole amputation thing?" she said  
"I think it was the best solution to go with. He would do anything to stay with and protect his family and this was his best chance to do that. I just worry how he will readjust to the situation." Digg told her.  
"I have working on prosthetic limbs at Queen Incorporated. Ever since I knew this was a possibility, my team and I have been working on one specialized for him. It still needs some tweaking, especially since it will be the first of its kind, but we have designed it so it can withstand an EMP and bullets, and function and feel like normal arm, as well as having little to no maintenance needed for it." Felicity said, rambling a bit.  
"You are making him an arm?" Digg asked, impressed and a bit surprised.  
"Yup. QI has been working on prosthetic limbs for a while now. I never thought......that Oliver would ever need one." She said.  
"He will be ok. He will need that arm so he can hold and help with you and the triplets." Digg told her.  
"Thanks." Felicity said, hugging him.  
Just over an hour later, Oliver, hooked up to several machines, was wheeled back into their room. He was still very pale, but not nearly as much as he had been earlier. His left shoulder was encased in layers and layers of bandages. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, and IV, two blood transfusions, and another machine that seemed to be monitoring the status of the amputation site.  
Once Oliver had been situated, the doctor turned to Felicity and Diggle and said, "Mr. Queen has a long road ahead of him. He will likely wake up in two or three hours. Be careful. Jostling him or his arm too much could lead to a some set-backs. He lost a lot of blood, but is now getting it back. Call a nurse when he wakes up so he can be checked up on more thoroughly." he then turned and left.  
Felicity and Digg immediately moved to sit by Oliver's bedside, Digg in a normal chair, and Felicity in a special comfort chair. Felicity held Oliver's remaining hand with one of hers and Digg held her other hand.  
"You can do this." Felicity whispered to her husband's still form, "I believe in you. I love you. Come back to me quickly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Sorry it's late. Life has been crazy lately. I hope you enjoy it.

All he felt was searing pain in his left shoulder. Oliver let out a small groan of pain. 

"Oliver?" Felicity said from somewhere to to his right.

"F'licity?" Oliver asked, slowly and painfully opening his eyes. Their eyes immediately locked onto each others. She hit the Call Nurse button and then clutched his right hand tighter, beginning to cry harder.

"Are you okay?" She once her tears had slowed. 

"I've been better." He tells her. "You okay?" 

"Yes. We are all okay now. I was so worried.....you..." she said, trailing off, trying to hold back her tears. 

"Hey, shhh, it's ok. I am ok." Oliver reassured her. 

"That's debatable Mr. Queen, you still have a long road to recovery." The specialist doctor said, entering the room, "You had two heart attacks, lost a lot of blood, and flatlined twice all while being poisoned to death. And your arm was removed."

Oliver was shocked. He had flatlined? Twice? No wonder Felicity was freaking out. That also explained the horrible pain in his left shoulder. 

"I am here to do a post-op check. I am also here to up your painkillers, because you are undoubtedly feeling some pain." the doctor informed them. 

Oliver nodded and the doc began his check.

Once the amputation site was uncovered, the doctor used some of his tools to inspect the wound and the what was left of the poison. He worked quickly and was soon finished with his inspection, so he re-bandaged the area. 

"Alright. It looks like the poison nearly gone. The small tendril in your shoulder and chest is fading fast and since the rest of it was removed, it should be completely out of your system by tomorrow." The doctor told them. "I am going to up the dosage of the morphine drip. You should try to rest as much as you can. You and your wife have had a long stressful day and sleep is imperative for both of you. I will be back tonight with Dr. Schwartz for another check." He told them and then walked out of their room. 

"How long was I in surgery?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"Five hours. Six if you include the hour you were unconscious for." Felicity said with a sigh "I sent Digg home about half an hour before you woke up because he had hardly been at home these past few days." 

He adjust the bed so he was mostly laying down, scooched over to the side of his bed and motioned for her to join him. 

"I don't want to hurt you or make your injury worse." she said, hesitating. 

"You know we both sleep better together, and I really think we both need it. Don't worry, you won't hurt me." He told her. He grabbed her hand and carefully guided her into the bed. He was right. They were both exhausted. Shortly after turning the light off, they both fell asleep. 

He woke up the moment he felt her tremble next to him. She was deep in a nightmare. 

"Felicity!" Oliver called to her gently. "It's ok honey. You are ok. I am ok. It's just a dream. You need to wake up." He said, shaking her with the utmost care and softness. 

"OLIVER!!!!!" she screamed, shooting up into a sitting position and breathing heavily. 

"Shhh. Shhh. It's ok. I've got you. It's ok. Everything is ok. We are all ok." He whispered in her ear, hugging her and gently rocking side to side soothingly. 

"I thought I had lost you." she whimpered, tears streaming down her face and soaking his shirt.

"No, honey, I am right here and not going anywhere. I am safe and so are you. We are ok." he consoled her. 

She nodded, her eyes slowly drying. Felicity wasn't sure how she got lucky enough to be his wife, but this was definitely a moment where she was incredibly grateful for her amazing husband. He always knew how to help her. 

For several minutes they just sat there holding on to each other and swaying gently side to side. 

"I Love You." she whispered, laying back down, still hugging him. 

"I Love You so much. Try to get some more sleep dear." He replied softly.

Again, they quickly fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace. 

Oliver woke up early the next morning. Felicity was still sleeping peacefully next to him. For a few moments, he just sat there and watched her sleep. She looked like an angel. He knew that she had had a hard time sleeping comfortably recently due to her pregnancy, and since she looked completely at peace now, he decided to let her sleep as long as she needed. He carefully shifted and grabbed his phone of the bedside table and began reading the file. Felicity had sent him all the documents for his prosthetic arm. He wanted to know as much about it as he could before he got it so he knew what it and he would be capable of. 

About two hours later, Oliver finally made it through all the files. The official product would not be technically finished and available to the public for a few more months because it still needed some fine tuning and testing. Each arm would be personalized somewhat to whoever it went to. Oliver's would be finished, brought over, and attached tomorrow afternoon. He was getting the very first prosthetics partially because Felicity was the CEO and head of the project, and partially because it needed some testers and Oliver needed a new arm ASAP. He thought it was strange to be thinking about getting a cutting-edge prosthetic, mostly because he hadn't fully digested the fact that he was an amputee. There had been several times where he had gone to grab or touch something with his left arm and then remembered that it wasn't there anymore. 

Felicity began to stir almost three hours after Oliver had woken up, so he set his phone back onto the table and turned his attention to her. 

"Good morning my love." Oliver said as she adjusted the bed so she was sitting up. He kissed her gently and then wrapped her in a hug. 

She hugged him firmly, in a way that said she would never let him go, that he was hers, and that she was his. She knew he had likely been up for a while, so she asked "What have you been up to while I was still sleeping?" 

"I was reading through the files you sent me on my prosthetic." He told her, relaxing next to her. 

She looked at the clock. It was almost ten. 

"They should be here at five. The team. For your arm." Felicity informed him.

"Ok." he said "How are you feeling?" 

"I feel like I'm the size of a whale, and my feet hurt. Our children are parkouring inside me and constantly jumping on my bladder and abusing my ribs." She told him. 

"First off, you look gorgeous, as always, and I might be able to help with your feet." He said, adjusting so he was sitting at the foot of the bed. He carefully and methodically began massaging her very swollen ankles and feet. 

"What are you doing?" She said, sighing with happiness as her feet began to feel less sore. 

"Helping you. Massaging your feet." Olives answered, without stopping the one-handed massage. 

"You should be resting and healing." She told him, trying to sound stern, but epically failing. 

"I am. I am also massaging my amazingly beautiful and incredibly pregnant wife's feet." He said "I am multi-tasking."

She knew he wasn't going to stop, and she honestly didn't want him to, so she just relaxed and let him work his magic. 

They relaxed chatted and ate until it was about time for the special Queen Incorporated team to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will try to post another chapter soon. I immensely appreciate the comments, so thank you!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

A knock interrupted their conversation. A team of scientists entered the room carrying a large metal container with the Queen Incorporated logo on the side. The team members were all wearing masks per Dr. Schwartz request. Felicity felt Oliver tense up next to her.  
"Hello. I am Jacob Byers. I am one of head scientists in the prosthetic division of the Applied Sciences Division. Good afternoon Mrs. Queen, it's good to see you as always, and a genuine pleasure to meet you in person Mr. Queen. This is my team. We have your prosthetic limb with us and if you are ready for it, we can attach it today." the lead scientist greeted, introducing himself.  
"Hi Jacob. Thank you for coming." Felicity told him.   
"Of course." Jacob responded. He turned his attention back to Oliver and asked, "Are you ready Mr. Queen?"   
"Yes." Oliver told him simply.   
"Alright then, let's get this on and attached." Jacob said. He signaled to his team to bring the case forward, and they got to work.   
About half an hour later, the prosthetic was attached to Oliver's shoulder.   
"Let's test it out. How does it feel?" Jacob asked.  
Oliver rotated his arm at different angels and wiggled his fingers.  
"It feels almost completely real." He stated, surprised and impressed.   
"There are upsides and downsides to it." Jacob told them. "On the upside, it gives you as much or more range of motion that you had before, you have some sensation due to Mrs. Queen's spectacular tech, and it is impervious to water, fire, and acids, although severe heat or cold for extended periods of time could possibly damage it slightly. It can be updated and upgraded. It also can't be hacked or traced, and, it is near impossible to break or destroy. On the downside, it has limited sensation, which is better than none, but something we are still working on, due to its color, it stands out a bit, and some things may or may not work perfectly because it is still technically a prototype, even though it is one of our most advanced ones. It is also incredibly challenging to remove, which can also be an upside. I have not fully connected it yet, because I need you to be absolutely sure that you want to go through with this before we do this. Do you want this?"   
"Okay then. I am going to finish connecting it now." Jacob told him. Mr. Byers then pulled a small latch, pressed a few button on a machine connected to the arm, and then stepped back to observe his team's work. "There you are. Our work is done here, so we will head out. Give us a call if there are any problems, questions, or concerns."  
Oliver felt pressure in his shoulder, and then it was gone. The arm was slightly heavier than a normal one, but he could get used to it quickly.   
"Thank you." Oliver told the team as they headed out.  
"Thank you so much." Felicity echoed.  
Once the team had gone, Dr. Schwartz came in to do a quick check to make sure everything looked good. She left as quickly as she came.  
"So," Felicity inquired "How does it feel?"  
"Strange. It does and doesn't feel like a normal arm. It feels promising and daunting." Oliver said perplexingly.  
"They are designed to adapt slightly as to be as simple as possible to use. You will get used to it quickly." She told him while laying back on the shared bed and curling into him a bit.   
"It stands out." Oliver said, a bit worried.  
"You can always cover it with a jacket and gloves if that makes you feel more comfortable with it." Felicity offered. "The team is still working on making it try to look a bit more natural."   
Oliver nodded, considering future options.   
"I love you. You will always be amazing and perfect to me." She told him, snuggling in as best she could.  
He readjusted his position so she was more comfortable and said "I love you too." and finally began relaxing.   
They watched tv in relative silence for several hours, just enjoying each other's presence and love. They both eventually fell asleep.   
Felicity awoke to Oliver thrashing next to her. He was moving in such a way that she knew he was deep in a nightmare, but also sensed her presence near him so he was unconsciously avoiding from making contact with her. He was also mumbling something.   
"No.....Don't.......Stop......No....." Oliver moaned quietly, still moving violently.  
"She knew that although he didn't have nightmares very often anymore, that they were always horrific when he did. She quickly moved from the bed to the special chair so that he would have a bit more space when he woke up.   
"Oliver. Oliver, honey, I need you to wake up. You are safe. I am safe. We are all safe. Please wake up." She said loudly, firmly, but also gently. She was incredibly tired and definitely feeling the pregnancy brain set in as she did something that she would have never ordinarily done with a nightmare like this. She reached out and lightly shook his shoulder. Her fingers had barely made contact with his skin when he had flipped over, sat up still in a haze, and had her wrist gripped tightly in his hand. His eyes had that dark glazed look that they usually had after waking from a nightmare.   
"Oliver!" She exclaimed in surprise and shock, but not pain. Yes, the grip would bruise, but only barely.  
He released her the second she cried his name. He had a look of horror on his face. He wedged himself into the far corner of the bed, trying to get as far away as he could, all the while whispering apologies.   
"It's ok. It was just a bad dream." she consoled him. "This," she said pointing to the barely visible bruises on her wrist, "this was not your fault. I know better than to touch you when you are in a nightmare like that. It was MY fault, not yours." She said, moving slowly and then gently hugged him, letting him know that she wasn't going anywhere.   
"Thank you." he whispered, hugging her back with only his right hand. "I Love You."  
They stayed in their embrace for a while before Felicity, who was exhausted, fell asleep again, wrapped in the arms of her amazing husband.   
A short while later, Oliver fell into a light doze, too unsettled to fall asleep again, but calmed enough to rest.   
Oliver woke up hours later. He knew she was still sleeping, but could tell that she would be awake soon. He stayed still and just watched her sleep. He loved seeing her sleep. She almost always looked peaceful and relaxed and absolutely stunning (as always) when she slept. He leaned in and gently gave her a chaste kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Good Morning beautiful." Oliver whispered as Felicity's eyes slowly opened. 

"Mh. Morning Handsome. The morning would be much better if I could have some coffee." she replied, snuggling closer to Oliver's heater-like body. 

He gave her a kiss before asking "Is there anything in particular you are craving for breakfast?"

"Waffles with strawberries. And whipped cream. LOTS of whipped cream. And chocolate. Please?" she immediately said. The triplets apparently LOVED waffles as much as their mother, so Felicity had eaten waffles for a multitudinous number of meals. 

"I thought so." Oliver replied, handing her a steaming plate of waffles with strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate on them. "I had John drop some off."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Felicity asked, grateful that her husband knew her so well. 

"Not today you haven't." he replied a bit cheekily, smiling just as hard as her.

"Well then, I absolutely, one hundred percent, totally, and completely love you Mr. Queen." She told him. She then began to dig into her waffles.

"I absolutely, one hundred percent, totally, and completely love you too Mrs. Queen." He responded, giving her another quick kiss.

They spent their morning relaxing in bed and talking. Even though they didn't do much, Felicity noticed that Oliver was quickly getting used to his new arm. She realized though, that he never touched her with it.

"Why won't you use your left arm?" she asked.

"I do." Oliver replied, confused at her question. It was very random and out of the blue. 

"I mean, you won't touch me with it. Why?" she asked again.

He paused, trying to find the best way to word his explanation.

"Because I hurt you with it." He finally said.

"Last night? That wasn't your fault and there aren't even any bruises." she looked at him, confused.

"That's not what I meant. Not completely." he said quickly. 

"It was your dream wasn't it?" she whispered, understanding dawning on her. 

"Yah. I....I couldn't control it and I hurt you with it. And then it turned on them." he whispered, obviously distraught at the thought of either thing ever happening. 

"That Won't Ever happen. You are an amazing husband and there is no other or better person to be the father of these children. The only person who has a chance at hacking your arm is me, and even that is incredibly unlikely." She reassured him. She hugged him firmly and squeezed gently. After a moment, he returned the hug using both hands. The two of them sat in silence for awhile, relaxing in each other's embrace and watching tv. Felicity knew that she would have to reassure him from time to time that his new arm was a blessing and that it wasn't dangerous to them. Especially after the triplets arrived as they would need all hands on deck for their crazy lives. She was becoming lost in her rambling thoughts when Oliver spoke, snapping her back into the present.

"Felicity." he whispered.

"Yah?" she said.

"I love you." he told her, grinning like a fool.

"Oliver." she said.

"Yah?" he asked.

"I love you too." she said, grinning just as hard as him. She then snuggled down under the blankets, and being as exhausted as she always was, fell asleep. 

Oliver didn't sleep much that night. Partially because he was still a bit worried about having another nightmare, but mostly because he felt an unusually strong urge to watch over her. Instinct was telling him that something would happen soon and it was best if he was awake and ready for it. At about midnight, Felicity, who began looking uncomfortable and slightly pained, began moving in her sleep. Oliver, who was still awake, took note of her discomfort and readjusted the pillows and blankets to help her ease back into a deep comfortable sleep. It seemed to work for a few hours, when she started moving again. She looked even more uncomfortable and pained than before. He then saw her stomach and then the rest of her spasm. It wasn't huge, but it was still definitely noticeable. A moment later, she awoke with a cry of pain. 

"Are you ok? Are they ok? Is it time?" he asked quickly. Internally, he was freaking out, but he was determined to stay as calm as he possibly could for her. He had already hit the panic button five times since the contractions had started. Nurses and Dr. Shwartz hurried into the room and immediately began checking her vitals and how far apart the contractions were.

"Babies. Coming. Now!" She gasped with pained breathes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one more chapter after this. I know it's kinda short, but the next one is probably going to be a long one. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its kinda short, but i will try to update soon.


End file.
